Daddy Genis
by KapookieVaniila
Summary: ONESHOT Genis's Home Life lessons were nothing close to normal. This marking period project was becoming a parent…To a baby monkey… GenisXPresea Fluff! Rate K but it's still worth it! Trust me! XD


**Hey! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything at all.... XD**

**Well, anyways, I'm back peoples!!! I got this idea from watching the seniors at my school. They have a Home Life class where they have to parents to stuffed dolls. I thought it would be cute to see Genis and Presea together. =) They're a cute couple! Well, anyways.... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Daddy Genis

It stared back at him…. It stared back at him with unnaturally large eyes…. Then, its lips puckered into the most ridiculous pout ever and it howled…. Genis cringed at the little fur ball in his arms and held it farther away from him as it started to claw it's way closer. Obviously not happy about the distance between itself and the only heat that was present on this cold winter day, the thing sobbed loudly in protest. The grimace on Genis's face only deepened. Why was he putting up with this? Why was he sitting on the cold wooden bench at the park with this creature cured up close to him? What could have possibly caused him to suffer under the rain of tears that this… this _thing_... was inflicting upon him?

"Genis, I have returned with the necessary items," a quiet voice rang like bells from behind. He looked up toward the source of the beautiful sound. Presea Combatir stood with grocery bags in her arms and her head cocked slightly to the side. Her long pink pigtails slid gently down her shoulder as her lovely bangs framed her face. She gave off a faint pink from the chilliness of this cold winter day. Yes… She was the reason he was in this mess. She was the reason he was putting up with this torture.

Genis was doing this for Presea. He was doing it for her and to impress her. There was also the fact that this was a Home Life assignment taught by the new school guard, Mr. Bryant and that it counted as half their marking period grade for Health. Mr. Bryant had transferred in from another town. His home life lessons were nothing close to normal. This marking period project was becoming a parent…. To a baby monkey….

As if it could hear the resentful remarks that sifted through Genis's mind, the "bundle of joy" threw back its head and gave out a miserable wail. Presea's attention switched automatically to the monkey in alarm. She looked back at Genis with a frightened expression.

"Is it dying?" she asked in a monotone voice, but Genis could tell she was worried by the look in her eyes. Apparently, Presea had been abused as a child and had much difficulty expressing her emotions. She was known as the "Robo-girl" or "Mecha Pigtails" for her indifferent demeanor. But Genis saw past her shell. He saw the sweet, innocent girl that cared for those her around her inside her eyes. The awkward silence that had settled between them as Genis took his time relishing her adorable appearance finally registered in his mind. He snapped out of his daze and smiled up at the girl.

"N-no… it's just…. I think it wants something…" he stammered. Presea had now sat down on the bench. He quickly turned to the pile of groceries that she had returned with. He stuck his hand into the crinkly brown paper and fished about for something to quell the angry demands of the baby animal. Presea had taken the small monkey and was now staring down at it with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"There, there, young mammal. We will make sure to efface the hunger that lies within your stomach," she murmured in an attempt to calm the distressed baby. It gazed at her face in clear confusion and wailed even louder. Presea sighed at the wasted attempt and handed the baby back to Genis, who was now holding a bottle of formula. He quickly shoved the bottle into the open mouth and the two looked down at the now quiet monkey as a wave of relief washed over them.

The baby monkey drank the milk and sighed contentedly, a small trail of vapor rising from its mouth as it's breath met the bitter cold of the day. The small baby burrowed deeper into Genis's thick winter coat. It was not long before it closed its large eyes and snored softly.

"You know…. It's actually kinda cute when he's not bawling," Genis whispered quietly. Presea's face was blank but her eyes sparkled in agreement. _God, she's so cute…, _Genis thought. He moved a little closer to Presea and got a pleasant surprise as she sidled closer to him as well.

"I think it would be all our best interest if we were to entitle it to a name," Presea whispered back. Genis chuckled and stroked the velvety fur on the small head protruding from his jacket.

"Yeah! Why not? Well…Let's see…. How about Chimpy? Or Banana?" Genis said excitedly. Presea looked back at him in confusion.

"Is that what people call a joke, Genis?" she asked innocently, her eyes completely missing the crestfallen face of her fellow classmate. Genis finally laughed uncertainly and cleared his throat.

"Right…. So, what should we name it?" he asked, steadily gazing into Presea's face.

"Hrmm… I believe I am very attracted to the name Lyon. May we entitle the small monkey to the name Lyon?"

"Lyon…. I like it," Genis grinned and looked down at the monkey, "You hear that little guy? You're name is Lyon from now on!" Lyon stirred slightly in his sleep and cuddled closer to Genis's chest.

"I believe that is a yes."

"Yeah. Haha! I think he likes his new name," Genis responded. He looked back up from the Lyon and gazed into Presea's crystal blue eyes once more. He was greatly surprised by the look on her face. Her eyes were sparkling again and the corners of her mouth were turned up in a soft smile. His reflection in her eyes notified him of the deep shade of scarlet his face had flamed into. Presea slid closer to Genis, her small winter trench coat whispering softly as it glided across the wooden bench.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now, Genis?" she asked in a quiet and maddeningly seductive voice ( in Genis's mind.) He swallowed hard.

"N-no….. What are you thinking, P-Presea?" The smile widened ever so slightly as her hand slipped into his free hand. Her fingers wove in between his and latched in a comforting grip. She leaned her head lightly on his shoulder and began to stroke Lyon's head with her free hand.

"I think… We will achieve a good grade on this project. It will be great pleasure to work with you. You're a Daddy Genis!"

* * *

**Well? What do you think? If you have the time, please reveiw~~ It helps alot to hear your opinions and constructive criticism...XDDDD**

**I might continue it if enough people want me to. So please reveiw!!  
**


End file.
